glee_las_vegas_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Remedy (I Won't Worry)
'Remedy (I Won't Worry) '''by ''Jason Mraz is featured in Pilot, the first episode of Season One. It is sung by Riley as his audition song for the Sin City Serenades. Riley is the first student at Winwood High School to audition for Glee Club, who seems very determined to express his talent publically. When he performs the song, he is met with positive reception to the director, as well as the others who audition. Lyrics Well, I saw fireworks from the freeway And behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away 'Cause you were born on the fourth of July, freedom ring Now something on the surface it stings I said something on the surface well it kind of makes me nervous Who says that you deserve this and what kind of God would serve this? We will cure this dirty old disease Well if you gots the poison I gots the remedy The remedy is the experience This is a dangerous liaison I says the comedy is that it's serious This is a strange enough new play on words I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend The rest of your nights with the light on So shine the light on all of your friends When it all amounts to nothing in the end I, I won't worry my life away I, I won't worry my life away Well, I heard two men talking on the radio In a cross fire kind of new reality show Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack They were counting down the ways to stab the brother In the be right back after this, the unavoidable kiss Where the minty fresh death breath Is sure to outlast this catastrophe, dance with me 'Cause if you gots the poison, I've gots the remedy The remedy is the experience This is a dangerous liaison I says the comedy is that it's serious This is a strange enough new play on words I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend The rest of your nights with the light on So shine the light on all of your friends When it all amounts to nothing in the end I, I won't worry my life away I, I won't worry my life away When I fall in love I take my time There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind You can turn off the sun but I'm still gonna shine And I'll tell you why, because The remedy is the experience This is a dangerous liaison I says the comedy is that it's serious This is a strange enough new play on words I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend The rest of your nights with the light on So shine the light on all of your friends When it all amounts to nothing in the end I, I won't worry my life away I, I won't worry my life away I, I won't worry my life away Videos Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Riley Cruz